Wingding Gaster x Herman
by TheOmegaStorm200
Summary: Gaster is a new scientist and is very excited but then he meets the beautiful Herman Riverwise, how will things work out? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter One

**Undertale - (UT) [W. /Herman]**

 **Chapter: One** \- The First Meeting.

/

 **Monday 18th February 20XX;**

 **Science Log 001,**

 **W.**

 _Entry 001._

 _Wingding Gaster here, I've just encountered a meeting with King Asgore and to my surprise he made me his Royal scientist! It's such an honour! I never would have phantomed this to be a reality but here I am; within my own lab, which was provided to me by the King earlier._

 _Now then with that out of the way I, W. , am about to test out a theory which has been on the mind of many great scientists. The theory of: Teleportation. It has been said that only certain Monsters can do it but it hasn't been proven. Not until today. I shall be the first scientist to prove that teleportation is a possibility by any standards. Until then, I end this log._

 _\- Gaster Out._

/

W.D.G: [Sighs and stretches] My first day as a Royal scientist and I'm already on with the more important science. For if this is a dream, I don't wish for it to end.

{It was about mid-afternoon and Gaster had just finished his required "Science Log". His first task as a Royal scientist was to crack the code of teleportation and learn it's secrets and mysteries. Gaster had been more than ecstatic when Asgore gave him this task, for he hadn't expected to get such an important job on his first day. Now, however, he was about to undergo the very task in which he had been assigned.}

K.A: Excuse me Gaster, can I have a moment of your time?

W.D.G: K-King Asgore! You startled me! But... [Coughs] Of course, how can I be of service?

K.A: [Lightly chuckles] Relax. I just wish to introduce you to your new partner.

W.D.G: Oh... Of course! Who is it?

K.A: Gaster, it's a pleasure to introduce you to our newly promoted scientist. Mrs Herman Riverwise.

{After the short introduction, Herman shyly walked into the room. She was a skeleton; like Gaster, she had a well built figure, she was tall-ish, she was wearing a t-shirt, jeans and lab coat and she also had... The most captivating orange eyes Gaster had ever seen!}

H: Greetings sir, it's a pleasure to meet you and an honour to be your partner. [Shyly smiles and holds out her right hand in greeting]

W.D.G: [Extends his left arm and shakes hands with her] Please, call me Gaster and the honour is all mine.

K.A: I shall check on your progress next week, can I count on you to have a small inkling by then?

H: Yes your Highness.

W.D.G: You can count on us, King Asgore.

K.A: [Smiles] See you soon.

(The door clicks shut)

H: [Faces Gaster] Are you sure you want to call you Gaster? I don't want to offend your honour.

W.D.G: [Chuckles] It's fine Herman; after all we are partners and that is apart of our future cooperation, informal basis.

H: [Smiles] You do have a point there but may I ask you a question?

W.D.G: But of course you can, what is it?

H: Is Gaster your first or last name? If you don't mind me asking of course.

W.D.G: It's my last name, my first name is W.D.

H: W.D?

W.D.G: [Blushes lightly] Wingding. It stands for Wingding.

H: Wingding Gaster. [Smiles] That's a nice name.

W.D.G: [Blinks in surprise] You... Think so?

H: Of course! Why? Don't you like it?

W.D.G: [Sighs] It's... A long story.

H: I understand. So what are we working on?

W.D.G: Ah, it's the very theory in which most scientists have fussed over for many years.

H: Teleportation?

W.D.G: Indeed! An honour is it not?

H: Agreed! I can't believe that we get such an amazing task on our first day here!

W.D.G: I completely agree! [Chuckles] This is going to be the most epic thing that we, as Royal scientists, will ever do.

H: Gaster, thank you for accepting me so fast. Usually I have to earn other Monsters respect via a lot of effort and work but you. You are different! Unique and I just wanted to thank you for being so excepting towards me.

W.D.G: Aww, you're too kind Herman. I just know what it's like to be an outcast; well anyway we should get set up for the experiment, it's almost Nightfall so we need to get done before we head out.

H: Understood!

/5 minutes later/

H: Did you find them?

W.D.G: Yes, I found the necessary glass beakers and test tubes we need for the experiment.

H: Okay good, I got the camera set up so now we can record our experiments and notes.

W.D.G: Alright. All we need now is a means to either create or find teleportation magic in its purist form, that way we can try to figure out its unique components and replicate it.

H: Hmmmm, but how do we do that? Our history books only contain small bits of information on teleportation magic and even that isn't enough for this experiment to work! W.D.G: True, however, did you forget about the old myth?

H: Old myth?

W.D.G: Indeed. It is said: _Teleportation magic is a very rare type of magic, those that have its all mighty power tend to use it for their own self pleasure. However this magic cannot be learned but handed down from generation to generation; thus making the odds of harvesting it very, VERY, small. On the other hand there is an ancient prophecy: The Man That Speaks In Hands Shall Bare A Child With The Ability To Use The Magic Of Teleportation._

H: Ah yes, I recall that one. I always wondered about " _The Man Who Speaks In Hands_ ", I could never understand what that meant.

W.D.G: I can understand your curiosity, for I too have wondered about this. Speaking in hands is a feat in itself, so for a man to be fluent in it surprises me.

H: I know! It's completely mind boggling and yet the answer is as clear as day! A child shall be born with this fantastic ability, I think that they might be the only source that scientists will ever get!

W.D.G: Yes but this so called "Man" could be anyone within the Undergrounds! It'll take far too long to pin him down, let alone pin our hopes on the fact he may have a child.

H: Damn you're right, it'd take far too much effort to find this Monster. What can we do?

W.D.G: For now? Go home and rest; it's late and we've made small progress, it'll do for now.

H: [Nods] Alright. [Yawns and smiles] Want to walk to the intersecting River Of Two Paths?

W.D.G: [Smiles] It would both a pleasure and an honour to do so.

...Later, at the River Of Two Paths...

H: Thanks for walking with me this far Gaster, it means a lot to me.

W.D.G: It's not a problem Herman and if you want... [Flushes] You can call me Wingding.

H: [Gasps and blushes] Gaster! Are you sure? I mean you said yourself -

W.D.G: Hush now Herman; it's okay, I give you my permission to call me Wingding.

H: [Smiles] Well, I'll be going. See you soon... Wingding.

W.D.G: See you soon Herman.

/Some time later/

W.D.G: [Sighs] Herman Riverwise. Such an inspiration yet so young; like me she shares the thirst for knowledge, that is what makes you unique. I vow that I shall do my best to let people know of your brilliance!

I promise.

...


	2. Chapter Two

**Undertale - (UT) [W. /Herman]**

 **Chapter: Two** \- Research And Theorize.

/

 **Tuesday 19th February 20XX;**

 **Science Log 002,**

 **W.**

 _Hello, Gaster here. I just had the best first day a male Monster could ever ask for! I have a new science partner and not only is she female but she has vast intelligence on many topics!_

 _Her name is Herman Riverwise and I promised to myself that I shall help everyone to see her vast intelligence, I don't intend on letting her down._

 _Anyway I'm going to do some research on either the Man Who Speaks In Hands or Teleportation Magic and discover what I can on either topic._

 _Until I find a lead, I shall stay in the Royal Library and read on these topics. I shall update this Log when I do._

 _\- Gaster Out._

/

{It was early morning in the Underground and Gaster was in for an early shift, he wanted to find out what he could about 1 of 2 topics.

 **The Man Who Speaks In Hands** or Teleportation Magic, which ever topic he choose he planned on getting as much useful data as possible.}

W.D.G: Alright, it's time to buckle down and get some serious research done. [Sighs] I hope Herman won't be mad that I started without her.

{With a final sigh, Gaster left his shared lab and took to the Royal Library.}

...At the Royal Library...

W.D.G: [Sighs blissfully] It's amazing in here! So many books and yet there could be so much more. [Shakes head] Okay Wingding stop nerding out and concentrate, you need to find... Herman!?

{There, at a table not too far off, was Herman. She seemed to be reading a book and completely in her own little world. It was unbelievable! Herman was here too, what were the odds in that!?}

(Gaster walks towards her table and sits down next to her.)

W.D.G: [Gently coughs] Herman?

H: Hmmm? Oh Wingding, I didn't realise you were here.

W.D.G: Why are _you_ here Herman?

H: I'm just reading up on the ancient history of our people, what are you doing here?

W.D.G: I was planning on doing some research on **The Man Who Speaks In Hands** , do you want to join me?

H: Of course I do! However do you know where to find such a book?

W.D.G: No, I'm going to ask the Librarian and see if they know.

. . .

W.D.G: Excuse me, can I have a moment of your time?

Froggit: [Translated] Of course, how can I be of service?

W.D.G: Do you have any books on the Old Myth?

Fr: Which old myth? There are quite a few of them.

W.D.G: [Whispers] The one that concerns **The Man Who Speaks In Hands**.

Fr: [Long gasp] That myth? My God, are you sure you want that one?

W.D.G: Yes.

Fr: Very well, please wait here while I fetch it for you.

/A few minutes later/

Fr: [Lays a dusty book on the counter] Here you are, would you like to purchase this or borrow it?

W.D.G: Purchase please.

Fr: Very well, that'll be 20G please.

W.D.G: Hmmm, not as bad as I thought. [Reaches into his coat and pulls out 20G] Here you go.

Fr: Thank you for your time. [Hands over book]

...Back with Herman...

H: Did you find anything?

W.D.G: Indeed! They had this book and allowed me to buy it.

H: That's great! Let's see what we can find out about this mysterious man.

W.D.G: Agreed.

/

 _CHAPTER ONE_

 _Many years ago there was a Monster by the name of Cerberus; he was a religious being and believed in a Higher Power. He was well known for bringing the many Tribes together into now what is known as: The Underground._

 _One day, however, Cerberus received a message from "The Higher Power". He was told to carve a prophecy in which shall make lives of all magical Monsters easier, it said:_

 _ **Many years from now a male Monster shall be born; his purpose shall be to travel into The Void and learn the language of Hands.**_

 _ **Then the Man Who Speaks In Hands shall come back into this realm and bare a son of his own. This child shall be born with the ability to Teleport thus being the only source of pure Teleportation Magic.**_

 _Cerberus then wrote this message into the very walls of the Catacombs, so that future generations shall know of this important message._

/

W.D.G: That's all it says, the other pages are either too torn or too blotchy to make any sense of.

H: Well at least we got some information about **The Man Who Speaks In Hands**.

W.D.G: True, now we can make some collective theories on the matter at hand.

H: Okay, shall we go back to our lab or should we stay here and read on it some more?

W.D.G: I think that the Lab will be more practical, that way we can conduct experiments if necessary.

H: Very well, let's go to back Lab.

...Back at the Lab...

W.D.G: Alright Herman; we got the book, we can now continue with theorizing. Hopefully we can pin down the main cause behind teleportation magic.

H: Yes; hopefully we can figure something out before the King checks on us in 4 days, not including the weekend.

W.D.G: Herman, do you want the honours of presenting your theory first?

H: If you don't mind me going first then I'd love to!

W.D.G: Alright, so what have you got?

H: [Walks over to where the camera, from the Night before, was standing and turned it on] Cam Theory 001.

The ancient history books told us that teleportation magic is very rare, but it's possible for it to be located. This has told me that due to the present day population of Monsters, the possibility of at least one of them having this ability is almost doubled.

My theory is this: 7 out of 400 Monsters will have the ability to use teleportation magic. To back up this theory I shall explain how I figured out this ratio.

Todays population of Monsters is exactly: 3,200,208. And there are also 5 main places within the Underground; The Ruins, Snowdin, Waterfall, Hotlands and The Core.

Within each area has at least 20 inhabitants, meaning that if we were to divide the Monster population we have currently by the amount of Monsters in an area we get: 160,010.4.

If we divide this number twice more by 20 we get: 400.026 but rounded up its 400. Okay so we now count the amount of times we divided our population by 20, it was 3 times so now we have this: 6.666666667. Round it up and it goes to 7. So 7 out of 400 Monsters will have teleportation magic.

Herman Riverwise Out.

(She clicks the stop button and the video feed ends.)

W.D.G: Hmmm; not a bad theory Herman, I can see why you were in the Library before me now. To study math am I correct?

H: [Smiles and flushes] Yes, I'm sorry that I lied to you about it. I didn't want you to judge me for being a math nerd as well as a science nerd.

W.D.G: [Smiles back] I'd never judge you for enjoying mathematics and besides that doesn't make you a nerd, if you're anything you're beauti- I mean intelligent. Very well educated and intelligent yes that's what I meant. [Thinks] **I'm doomed! Nice going Wingding, now she's going to hate your none existant guts!**

H: Aww thank you, that's very sweet of you to say Wingding. So what's your theory?

W.D.G: [Blinks in surprise] What? Oh right! [Coughs and walks over to the camera, pressing the start button once there] Cam Theory 002.

My theory revolves around the Old Myth and **The Man Who Speaks In Hands.**

Firstly, the Old Myth.

The Old Myth says that " _A child shall be born with the ability to use teleportation magic_ ", meaning that in the future generations a child shall be blessed with this unique gift. However it also states that it " _Has to be handed down from generation to generation_ ".

Secondly, **The Man Who Speaks In Hands.**

This prophecy is one of the more confusing puzzles that scientists have yet to figure out, it says that he is taken into The Void to learn the language of Hands only to return to bare a son.

It makes no sense. How can one man, or Monster in our case; journey to The Void, come back alive and bare a gift-wielding son? How in the name of science does that even work!?

Anyway my theory is this: The definition of teleportation is _to get to one place to another instantly_ , all we have to do is figure out what both the Old Myth and the legend of **The Man Who Speaks In Hands** is trying to tell our modern day scientists.

Once achieved we can create an theoretical equation or formula, in which we can test and improve upon in the following days to come.

W. Out.

(He then clicks the stop button and the video feed ends; 2 theories down, Hell knows how many experiments to go.)

H: Wow, that's quite the theory you got there Wingding. Do you really think that we can find out the meaning behind the Old Myth and The Prophecy?

W.D.G: Anything is possible with the power of Determination! [Playfully winks]

H: [Giggles] You're definitely an odd one Wingding, odd but nice. [Smiles]

W.D.G: [Smiles] Heh heh. Alright; we have some theories and its 1 in the afternoon, do you want to go out for a walk while we have nothing else to do?

H: I'd like that.

...In the Castle Gardens...

H: Wow! It's so beautiful out here, I feel so out of place...

W.D.G: Nonsense. Every Monster is welcome here, just as long as you don't harm the King's flowers.

(Gaster sits down on a near by bench.)

H: Wingding?

W.D.G: Hmmm?

H: [Sits down next to him] How are we going to figure out the context of the two ancient myths and/or legends? There's just so much information to work with and yet so many different ideas or tweaks.

W.D.G: That's true but I know that we'll figure something out, after all there's more than one way to solve a puzzle.

H: [Sighs] It's nice to know at least one of us newbies had confidence.

W.D.G: Are you kidding me? Hehehe... I'm terrified! I'm scared to let the King down and I'm scared that we might fail this important task. I'm just trying to be brave so you don't have to be.

H: Wingding... You don't have to do that for me, I like you but I need my chance to prove myself not just to you, not just to the King but to myself as well. Please Wingding, let me be apart of this big world. I need this!

W.D.G: ... [Sighs then smiles] Alright Herman, welcome to big world of science.

H: [Grins] Thank you! [Hugs Gaster] You won't regret this!

W.D.G: [Flushes and hugs back] You're welcome. [Smiles]

...


	3. Chapter Three

**Undertale - (UT) [W. /Herman]**

 **Chapter: Three** \- Unexpected Turn Out.

/

 **Wednesday 20th February 20XX;**

 **Science Log 001,**

 **Herman Riverwise.**

 _Hi, this is Herman Riverwise and this is my first Science Log. I didn't realise I needed to do so until I saw Wingding doing it yesterday._

 _Anyway we have now gained some theories and we have decided to test them today, this way we don't have to wait until the King checks in on us to give us permission to continue work. Thought it would be more practical if we had some data for the King._

 _Wingding told me that I get to test my theory first, he said he wanted to give me my chance and so I took it happily. After I'm finished here, I'll get straight on it._

 _Farewell._

 _\- Herman Out._

/

W.D.G: Alright Herman, do you want to tell me how you plan on carrying out your theory?

H: [Nods] The plan is check all the adult Monsters of our generation, like you said he's probably from this generation.

W.D.G: Yes I did say that, but there isn't many male Monsters in our area of the Underground.

H: That's why I'm going to travel throughout the whole Underground.

W.D.G: What!? That'll take far too long if you do it on your own!

H: I know but this is my one chance, I need to do this Wingding.

W.D.G: [Sighs in defeat] Very well, I understand.

H: [Smiles before leaning in and kissing Gaster's cheekbone] Don't worry Wingding, I'll be back before you know it.

W.D.G: [Blushes] Just be careful alright?

H: [Winks] Tobia-onest, I think I'll be able to handle myself out there just fine!

W.D.G: Pfffttt! Hahahahaha! You didn't tell me you were a comedian because, you really... Tickled my funny bone!

H: Hahahahaha! [Tries to catch her breath] I-I'll be on my w-way now, I'll hopefully see you around.

W.D.G: [Chuckles] Hopefully indeed. Farewell Herman, have a safe journey!

H: Farewell!

(She leaves)

W.D.G: [Sighs] Now then, let's see what I can figure out. I want to create some sort of formula by this afternoon.

{But then, all of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. Gaster, though startled, gave his usual reply.}

W.D.G: Come in!

K.A: Hello Gaster, I hope I'm not interrupting.

W.D.G: Oh, Asgore. Of course you're not interrupting, please do sit down.

K.A: [Smiles and sits down on a nearby chair] I hate to drop in like this but, I was told that something was going on next week. So I thought that I might as well check on my newest scientists now.

W.D.G: I see, well unfortunately you came at a bad time. Herman isn't here at the moment and I'm afraid that she won't be back for a few days.

K.A: Oh dear, is she alright?

W.D.G: Oh yes, she's just fine. It's just she's embarked on a journey to prove a theory she came up with yesterday.

K.A: Intriguing. Please do fill me in on what you have found out thus far.

W.D.G: [Nods] Well, this is what we found out...

/One Explanation Later/

W.D.G: And that is what I believe could be a possible lead to the solution at hand.

K.A: I see, you and Herman have definitely come up with some quite interesting theories. I shall leave you be and hopefully you will be able to get some more work done.

W.D.G: Alright, thank you for popping by Asgore.

K.A: Farewell Gaster.

(He leaves)

W.D.G: Alrighty; I have the research, the theory, all I need now is the solution. Come on Wingding, think!

Teleportation is like speed, you move to one place to another so fast that the whole world is moving around you until you get to the place you desire.

Wait a minute, speed... [Gasps] That's it!How could I have been so blind!? Speed is the main variable of teleportation!

Speed + The Desired Location + The Time It Takes To Get There = Teleportation!

By God, the solution was under our noses this whole time and we hadn't seen the signs until now! Thank you science!

{Gaster rushed into one of the side cabinets and pulled out a lengthy blackboard, which was followed by plenty of chork and a rubber.}

W.D.G: Speed + The Desired Location + The Time It Takes To Get There = Teleportation. So the first thing I need to figure out is speed, how fast do need to go in order to teleport?

My theory is that you have to travel at the speed of light; the problem is there's no conceivable way of figuring it out. I do have a guess though.

(Gaster grabs a chork and writes a figure on the blackboard)

It should be around; 1,000,000,000m/s. Now that we have that we need a location, say if I wanted to travel to Snowdin. Alright and the time it would take me to get to Snowdin from the Castle would be approximately, 1 hour and 20 minutes exactly.

So if I divide 1,000,000,000 by 80 I get: 12,500,000m/s. However if I times 1,000,000,000 by 0.8 I get: 800,000,000m/s which is significantly faster.

So the final formula would be: Speed divided Time (Divided by ten) = Location. Fascinating!

(Gaster puts the chork down and examines his work.)

W.D.G: It'd be nice if I had Herman to second check this formula for me, it's a shame she left when she did.

{But then, all of a sudden, there was a huge blast of white light. It engulfed the whole room for only a few seconds before it died down and faded away.}

W.D.G: [Blinks rapidly] What in the name of the Underground was that?

?: Wingding Gaster, hear me!

W.D.G: Wha- Ohh my...

{There, in the middle of the room, was a figure. This figure was; short, quite fairly built, they were completely clothed in black robes and they were seemingly floating above the ground. Their body surrounded by a beautiful blue hue that seemed to be coming from somewhere within their hood.}

?: Don't be afraid, I come bearing a warning.

W.D.G: A warning? Who are you?

?: That, I cannot say. Just hear me out or you shall regret it.

W.D.G: [Sighs] Very well, what is your warning?

?: Don't continue with this experiment! If you carry it out there shall be terrible consequences!

W.D.G: What kind of " _terrible consequences_ " are we talking about here?

?: You'll not only be seriously harmed but you'll also be blasted into the very Void itself!

W.D.G: The Void? My God!

?: Remember: Do **NOT** continue or there shall be consequences!

(Then they leave with a poof of smoke)

W.D.G: Strange. I wonder how they got in here and how they knew my name. [Sighs] But they said not to continue with my work... What should I do?

...


	4. Chapter Four

Undertale - (UT) [W. /Herman]

Chapter: Four - Taking Time To Enjoy The Scenery.

/

Thursday 21st February;

The Royal Gardens,

8am.

/

W.D.G: [Yawns] Hmmmm, it sure is quite out here today. I wonder how Herman is fairing on her own out there...

K.A: Ah, so you're out here again. It's nice to see that I'm not the only one who comes here from time to time.

W.D.G: Hello Asgore, [Walks over to the rails and leans against them] it's good to see you.

K.A: Hmmm, you seem less perky today. Is something on your mind?

W.D.G: [Turns his head to glance at Asgore] Yes actually, 2 things and 1 of them concerns my partner.

K.A: Ohh Mrs Riverwise, I understand your concern but you have to understand that it's what she asked for.

W.D.G: I do understand that, it's just... I can't help but worry about her. You know?

K.A: Yes, I completely understand. [Smiles] That's who one feels when they care about someone else, it's what forms a good friendship after all.

W.D.G: [Turns around completely and smiles] That is true. Well anyway the second thing is that... _Something_ told me that I shouldn't continue with this experiment anymore.

K.A: You've come so far since I first gave you this task, why would you feel that way now?

W.D.G: I don't know, I just guess that I fear the untold consequences of unravelling this secret.

K.A: I see, well worry not Gaster I'll give you some time to clear your thoughts. Once you've done that we can talk about what I should give you to work on next.

W.D.G: [Sighs in relief] Thank you for understanding Asgore, it really means a lot.

K.A: It's not a problem my friend, I may be a king but that doesn't mean I have to be deadly firm or horribly strict.

W.D.G: [Chuckles lightly] Oh and by the way, whose this "Toriel" I keep hearing about?

K.A: Tori? Oh she's my fiancé, I'm surprised that you have yet to meet her.

W.D.G: Well, Herman and I have been rather busy with this topic after all.

K.A: Ah yes, my apologies. I can introduce you before you leave for your well earned break.

W.D.G: I'd like that.

...In the Throne room...

K.A: Tori! Are you in here? I have someone I'd like to introduce you to.

T: Coming! (She enters the room) Whom is it you'd like to introduce me to?

{Toriel was a goat Monster; like Asgore, she was wearing a long, purple dress that practically grazed the floor and she also had a tiara on her head. Plus she wore a long sleeved white shirt underneath her dress, so not to show her arms.}

K.A: Tori, this is one of our newest scientists W. . Gaster, my fiancé Toriel.

W.D.G: It's an honour to meet you Mrs Toriel. [Bows]

T: [Giggles] Oh stop that, you needed be so formal around me. Just call me Tori, okay?

W.D.G: [Smiles] I think I can do that, Tori.

T: [Smiles] Well it's very nice to meet you Gaster.

W.D.G: Like wise. Are you and Asgore planning on getting married soon?

T: Why yes, we are. I haven't been this excited since Asgore first asked for my hand in marriage!

K.A: [Chuckles] We plan on getting married in 2 weeks, we would be honoured if you and Herman could attend.

W.D.G: [Blinks in surprise but then smiles] We would gladly come to your wedding, it would be a privilege to do so.

T: [Smiles] Well, you should go and have your break. Have fun okay?

W.D.G: [Winks] I'd be lion if I said that wasn't the plan.

T + A: Hahahahahahaha!

T: [Giggling] S-See you soon! Hehe!

W.D.G: Goodbye!

...Sometime later, at The River Of Two Paths...

W.D.G: [Glances around at the scenery and sighs] It feels like such a long time since the I visited this place; it's so peaceful, so quiet and so... Lonely.

Damn it! Why am I feeling like this? It's so odd, I used to come here by myself all the time when I was younger so why... Why do I feel like I'm missing something?

{Gaster decided to sit down beside the river and watch the gentle waves of its flowing waters. The calmness of the river joined with the soft breeze that followed helped Gaster to relax a little. But not greatly.}

W.D.G: [Sighs] This calmness reminds me of a poem I read once, it was a nice poem but it has been a long time since I've read it. Maybe I should create my own poem, that should keep me fairly busy.

{With that Gaster clicked his fingers and paper with a pen/pencil appeared. He then grabs them and places them on the grass floor.}

W.D.G: Alright I have the necessary equipment, all I have to do is come up with my own poem.

/

 _The River._

 _The river; silent, calm and reliable. It's waters are a deep; passionate blue, and are always ever flowing._

 _The river; divided, provided and pure. Though its waters are known, one can never be truly sure where it's going._

 _The river; mysterious, ever winding and long. You can travel only two different ways, it's a constant that shall remain for the rest of our days._

 _The River Of Two Paths; ever flowing, ever constant and forever a mystery. It has been that way throughout most of our history._

 _The river it shall always be a source of our pride, ever faithful and always by our side. The river it is our friend and with that I say:_

 _The End._

 _By W. ._

/

?: Why did the skeleton leave the party?

W.D.G: [Gapes as he recognizes the voice but continues anyway] I don't know, why did the skeleton leave the party?

H: Because, he had to make like a banana and split!

W.D.G: Hahahahaha! [Turns around and is faced with Herman] It's good to see you again so soon Herman, I thought you'd be gone longer than this.

H: [Grins] It's good to see you too Wingding and I'm here because I got a message from Asgore, he told me that the experiment was off.

W.D.G: Ah yes, well that's because something strange happened whilst you were away.

H: What happened?

W.D.G: Well...

/One Explanation Later/

W.D.G: So then they left, it was the oddest thing I had ever seen.

H: I'm sorry that I couldn't be there when the King popped in, but that does sound odd. A visitor telling you not to complete the experiment but it was while I wasn't there, weird.

{Herman then kneels down beside Gaster, for she had been standing for the majority of her time here.}

W.D.G: Indeed but at least we won't be inactive for very long.

H: It's a shame that we can no longer continue with this great mystery, it was becoming rather close to an end too.

W.D.G: Do you wish to go anywhere whilst we are at The River Of Two Paths?

H: Hmm, how about Snowdin? It's been such a long time since I last went there!

W.D.G: Very well, Snowdin it is then.

H: Huzzah!

...At Snowdin...

H: [Deeply inhales] Smell that cold, wintry air! Ahh, it feels just like home!

W.D.G: [Chuckles] Where _did_ you grow up Herman? I never managed to ask you before.

H: I grew up in Hotlands, it's nice there but I always fancied Snowdin. Speaking of, where did you grow up?

W.D.G: Funnily enough, right here.

H: You grew up in Snowdin? Damn! What's it like?

W.D.G: It's fun, we have a nice little tradition where we place presents under a tree in the middle of town. One morning we'd all go to the tree and open gifts, sing songs and just have fun.

H: You're lucky, Hotlands isn't anything like that. That's why I want to live here!

W.D.G: Well, I can't see why you can't live here. It's a nice neighbourhood and it's close to the River Of Two Paths.

H: Is there any places left?

W.D.G: There's one but its at the edge of town.

H: Show me!

/A few minutes later/

W.D.G: Here we are; this place use to be either a café or a boutique, I can't quite remember, but it should do plus my house is just a few minutes back.

H: It's perfect! But I should get Asgore's approval first before I decide to pack my things back home.

W.D.G: That's a good idea, better to be safe than sorry.

H: Amen to that.

...Back at the Castle, in the Throne room...

W.D.G: [Knocks on the large doors] King Asgore! May we come in?

K.A: [Opens the door] Ah. Gaster, Herman please do come in.

(They enter the room)

K.A: So how can I help you two?

H: I was hoping that you would allow me to move from Hotlands to Snowdin, I have found a house in which I want to purchase but I require your approval to do both.

K.A: I see, please hold on whilst I consult my fiancé.

(King Asgore leaves to find Toriel.)

H: The King has a fiancé?

W.D.G: Oh yes, I remember now. I meet her earlier this morning, her name is Toriel and they invited us to their wedding which takes place in 2 weeks.

H: Oh my gosh! That's amazing!

(Asgore and Toriel enter the room.)

K.A: Herman; this is my fiancé Toriel, Tori this is our second newest scientist Herman Riverwise.

T: It's very nice to meet you.

H: It's nice to meet you too.

K.A: So Tori and I had a little talk and...

T: We decided to approve your requests to move to Snowdin and by an apartment there!

H: [Gasps] Did you hear that Gaster! I'm going to live in Snowdin!

W.D.G: [Laughs] Yes, I know!

T: Now go have fun whilst the night is still young, you only live once you know. [Winks]

H: Lets go Gaster!

W.D.G: Whoa!

...


	5. Chapter Five

**Undertale - (UT) [W. /Herman]**

 **Chapter: Five** \- Happy Little Accident Gone Wrong.

/

Friday 22nd February;

Snowdin,

Herman's New Apartment.

/

H: [Sighs in content] Can you believe it Wingding? Not only will I be apart of a new community but I'll also be your neighbor!

W.D.G: [Chuckles] It'll be nice to have another Monster living here, especially one that I know.

H: So would you like a tour of the place? I managed to get everything sorted out last night.

W.D.G: [Nods] Lead the way my friend.

H: [Opens the front door with an audible creak] Hehe; you'll have to excuse the minor issue, I haven't quite got to them all yet.

W.D.G: That isn't your fault, I'm amazed you could get anything done considering how late you went home last night.

H: [Flushes] You'd be surprised what a girl can get done when she puts her mind to it.

{With that, Gaster and Herman enter through the front door. The first room was the dining room and frankly, it was HUGE! This must have been a Café before it shut down otherwise this amount of space wouldn't make any sense.

The second room was the kitchen, the good thing about this was that it was an easy walk from the dining room plus it had plenty of room for multiple Monsters.

The third room was a storage room, as there was shelves upon shelves of boxes and crates. A lot of food would have been stored here once.

Then there was a staircase leading upwards, must be leading to the living quarters/bedrooms.

The first upstairs room was indeed a bedroom, it was fairly large in size plus it had a nice view of the neighbourhood.

The second upstairs room was a bathroom, slightly smaller but it was still good to hold at least 3 or less Monsters at the same time.

The third upstairs room was a guest room, it was smaller than the first bedroom but it was for a guest that was uncomfortable with being in the first.

And finally the last room. Well this room had nothing, it was completely empty yet it was fairly big. What caught the pair's attention was the curved glass roof, it must have been an observatory but was emptied when the owner moved out.}

W.D.G: Wow! This place is amazing, I can't believe that something like this was just sitting here abandoned for years! You made a good choice buying this place.

H: Thank you, but if you hadn't showed it to me I would have never have seen this amazing decore.

W.D.G: [Smiles] So Herman, did you manage to bring everything you needed with you?

H: Yep! Dragged it all the way over here after buying the place, it was a hassle but very much worth it!

W.D.G: I can't believe that you managed to get all this done on your own, I would have helped if you had asked me.

H: I didn't want to disturb you, besides I got what I needed to be done finished. It's just decorating and sorting out the issues that needs to be done now.

W.D.G: [Hums in content] Shall we go back downstairs?

H: Yes we shall.

...Back in the Dining Room...

W.D.G: [Sighs as he sits down] I have to admit, this is one impressive house. I'm glad that you managed to buy it.

H: [Sits down next to him] Me too, to be honest I didn't think that I'd get it but I did and I couldn't be happier.

W.D.G: Say Herman?

H: Yes Wingding?

W.D.G: What do you think that our new assignment will be?

H: Oh that's a good question. [Hums in thought] It could be literally anything but I'm hoping that it'll involve some physical science!

W.D.G: As do I! Possibly some inventing or medical research!

H: [Grins] Whatever it is, it's going to be amazing.

W.D.G: I could drink to that.

H: [Giggles] Should we go to the Castle and ask Asgore what he's assigned us?

W.D.G: Only if that's what you want to do.

H: To the Castle it is then!

/10 minutes later, at Asgore's Castle/

H: Morning Asgore, how do you fare this fine day?

K.A: Good morning Herman and a good morning to you too Gaster and to answer your question, I am well thank you.

W.D.G: Have you decided what our new assignment is going to be?

K.A: Ah yes, you're new assignment. I have indeed settled on a better task for the two of you, I've decided that you can now work on the power of Determination.

H: Determination? Wow, that is some raw power that we'll be dealing with.

W.D.G: Indeed but it will keep us busy and that's what we wanted.

H: True that, thank you Asgore. We gladly accept the new assignment.

K.A: I'm glad to hear it and the good news is that you can keep your current Lab, that way you don't have to move.

H: That _is_ good news!

W.D.G: Plus it'll save us quite the hassle of moving back and forth between two points in the Castle.

K.A: You may start work when are ready, if you plan on staying I'll see you soon.

H: Farewell Asgore!

W.D.G: Goodbye and thanks again!

(Asgore leaves)

H: Well, that's one question answered. Shall we get going Wingding?

W.D.G: Quite so!

{The duo then set off for their Lab, this was going to be quite the morning!}

...In Herman and Gaster's Lab...

H: [Sighs] It's good to be back in this place, I know it's only been 2 days but it's a good feeling you know?

W.D.G: I do and I agree, it's nice to be able to be back in here again.

H: What do you think we should do first? Create some theories or do we go straight into the calibrations?

W.D.G: I think that creating some theories first hand is a better choice, that way we have something to fall back on.

H: Ah, you make a valid point there.

W.D.G: Do you want to go first or shall I?

H: You can go first this time.

W.D.G: Very well, I shall go first. [Stands up and walks towards the blackboard] My theory is this.

(Gaster picks up a chork and starts to write his ideas on the board.)

W.D.G: Determination is made up of many different factors such as; the need to get something done aka accomplishment, the will to keep on living aka immortality. But the main factors are this:

•Hope

•Needs/Wants

•Accomplishments

And, the pure strength of Will power. These factors is what allows humans to be so powerful, they have the power of all these things combined! Thus it be called: Determination!

H: [Hums in thought] That's quite a good theory but do you have any idea on how to contain it?

W.D.G: I was getting to that part, *ahem* like I was saying. Determination is a powerful force, if anyone was to touch it in it's pure form they would grow infinitely stronger.

That's why containing it in common day materials will be futile, however if you were to use binding magic while the energy was inside the object then the likelihood of it staying there increases.

So, my proposal would be contain Determination, in it's pure energy form, within a glass jar. Then use binding magic to make sure that the energy ball doesn't escape.

H: Ohhh, that makes sense. Just one more thing Wingding, how do you plan on containing Determination if you don't have a vessel or sample to experiment on?

W.D.G: [Pauses in thought] Good question, we need to require a sample but I'm not sure how...

H: Maybe we can explain the situation to Asgore? He might be able to help us out of this pickle.

W.D.G: Hmmm, well we could but this is just a theory. I could be wrong about Determination and it's components, how about you tell me your theory instead? I'm interested in seeing what you have to say about the matter.

H: [Sighs] Alright, I'll tell you my theory.

{Herman stands up and walked to the blackboard only to realise that Gaster still had the chork, so she walked back towards him when suddenly she tripped.}

H: Whoa!

{By pure instinct, Herman grabbed onto Gaster which caused him to stumble backwards. And with a loud "THUD!", the duo collapsed to the floor.}

W.D.G: [Thinks] **Owww... That hurt! Wait, Herman! Is she okay!?**

{Gaster then began to stir, groaning in slight pain from the earlier impact. He opens his eyes to realise something was wrong and by that I mean, Herman was on top of him and extremely close to his face!

In fact, now that he was alert, Herman seemed to be leaning against his face but only a few seconds later did he realise that the situation had a completely different side to it.

She was kissing him. Herman had collapsed on top of him and she was now kissing him, right where it counts too! Right on the mouth!}

W.D.G: [Blushes furiously] **Oh dear God, this is not happening right now!**

H: [Murmurs as she comes to]

{A few minutes later and Herman was awake, it didn't take her long to realise what was happening.}

H: [Blushes and pulls away in a panic] Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!

W.D.G: [Still a light pink] I-It's okay Herman. [Sits up slightly] It wasn't your fault, you tripped it happens to everyone.

H: [Becomes embarrassed] OMG, I feel so bad!

W.D.G: Herman...

~RUMBLE~

{Before Gaster could say anything more the whole room started to violently shake, then all of a sudden a strange black tear appeared in the middle of the room.}

W.D.G: [Yells] WHAT IS THAT THING!?

H: IT LOOKS LIKE A UNIVERSAL TEAR IN THE SPACE-TIME CONTINUUM!

W.D.G: HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!?

H: I DON'T KNOW, IT SHOULDN'T BE POSSIBLE BUT THE EVIDENCE IS THREATENING TO TEAR US IN TWO!

{The tear got bigger until it was wide enough to to engulf the entire Underground in one go, that's when the suction started. Immediately lifting the two scientists off of the ground.}

W.D.G: QUICKLY HERMAN, GRAB ONTO SOMETHING SOLIDLY IN THE GROUND!

H: WHAT ABOUT YOU!?

W.D.G: DON'T WORRY, I'LL BE OKAY JUST HURRY!

{Before Herman could do anything, the suction power increased pulling Gaster towards its center.}

H: WINGDING!

W.D.G: HERMAN!

{But suddenly Gaster was sucked into the vortex causing Herman to scream in grief, with that the tear closed resulting in Herman to fall to the ground.}

H: Wingding! [Starts to sob uncontrollably] No! No! NO!

{Herman sobs as she sat there on the floor, he was gone. Gaster was gone and it was all her fault!}

H: [Sobbing] Why didn't I grab onto him while I had the chance? [Sobs harder] Wingding!

...


	6. Chapter Six

**Undertale - (UT) [W. /Herman]**

 **Chapter: Six** \- The Man Who Speaks In Hands Is Here.

/

{Silence. Nothing but empty silence, Gaster stirred as finally comes to. How long has he been out? More importantly, where was he?

He was surrounded by darkness, it seemed to go on for miles in whichever direction that he looked in. What in the Heavens was going on!?}

W.D.G: _Where am I? Why am I here? I'm so confused!_

?: Ah, so you made it here alive. Good, it would have been a waste if you had perished.

W.D.G: [Gasps] _It's you! The one that warned me before, can you tell me why I'm here?_

?: I can but lets get introductory greetings out of the way first. Though I can't tell you my real name you may call me, Blu.

W.D.G: _Blu? Very well, my name is Wingding Gaster but I prefer Gaster so you can call me that_.

Blu: Nice to meet you Gaster, okay so now I can tell ya why you're here.

W.D.G: _Excellent!_

Blu: There's just one _little issue_ that I need for you to be aware of first.

W.D.G: _Little issue? Is it a bad issue?_

Blu: [Sighs] Ehhh... Yes, it's a bad issue. The thing is Gaster... The blast of the tear caused your skull to become fractured, meaning that you are now deaf.

W.D.G: _WHAT!?_

Blu: Yeah, I didn't think you'd like it but there is a good side to this.

W.D.G: _Good side? HOW CAN THERE BE A GOOD SIDE TO ME BECOMING DEAF!?_

Blu: Calm down! Are you aware of **The Man Who Speaks In Hands?**

W.D.G: _Yes, what of it?_

Blu: Well, believe it or not Gaster but that man... Is you.

W.D.G: [Stares at Blu in shock] _Wait, hold up a gosh damn minute. You mean to tell me that I'm the Man Who Speaks In Hands?_

Blu: Well, you're going to become the Man Who Speaks In Hands but yeah basically.

W.D.G: _This doesn't make any sense! Why me? I mean, what did I do to deserve this?_

Blu: You figured out the majority of the code that represents Teleportation, if you had continued you would have ruptured the prophecy and I couldn't allow for that to happen.

W.D.G: _Ohh, that would explain a few things._

{Gaster took this moment to examine the damage he took; he felt that he had two cracks on his skull, one above his right eye socket and the other below his left eye socket. He also saw that he had a holes in the shape of a circle where his palms should have been.

So overall he had become deaf, he had two cracks on his face and he had holes in his hands. Gaster had to admit that he was lucky, it could have been a Hell of a lot worse than this.}

Blu: How do you feel Gaster? Do you think you can move beyond arm gestures?

W.D.G: _I feel a tad weird but nevertheless okay and yes, I believe that I can move._

Blu: Alright that's good, you have a lot to learn before you can go back to the real world.

W.D.G: _Ohh, I just realised that I'll never be able to hear the sound of Herman's voice again._ [Sighs sadly]

Blu: [Frowns slightly] Okay here's the deal, I'll teach you the language of Hands but I'll also give you the ability to understand what she's saying. You'll still be deaf but you'll be able to understand her, hows that sound?

W.D.G: [Smiles but then frowns again] _It sounds wonderful but Herman doesn't speak in Hands, she won't understand me._

Blu: You'd be surprised what that woman can do, with a few days she'll understand you perfectly.

W.D.G: _How can you be so sure?_

Blu: Trust me Gaster, I just know.

W.D.G: [Sighs] _Alright I trust you, so should we begin with the lesson?_

Blu: Indeed we shall. Now repeat after me; _a,b,c._

W.D.G: [Looks rather confused] **a,b,c?** What does it mean?

Blu: [Grins] It's means; a,b,c in Hands and you got it on your first try!

W.D.G: [Smiles] _Yeah, I guess I did._

Blu: Now say this; _d,e,f,g._

W.D.G: [Nods] **d,e,f,g.**

Blu: Now try this; _h,i,j,k,_

W.D.G: **h,i,j,k.**

Blu: Good! Try that one; _l,m,n,o,p._

W.D.G: **l,m,n,o,p**. This is quite easy actually.

Blu: Well, I'm glad someone is enjoying themselves. _q,r,s,t,u,v,w,x,y_ and _z._

W.D.G: **q,r,s,t,u,v,w,x,y** _and_ **z.**

Blu: What we just did was the alphabet in lowercase now we can try uppercase.

W.D.G: _Let's do this thing!_

Blu: _A,B,C,D._

W.D.G: **A,B,C,D.**

Blu: _E,F,G,H_.

W.D.G: **E,F,G,H.**

Blu: _I,J,K,L,M,N,O,P._

W.D.G: **I,J,K,L,M,N,O,P.**

Blu: _Q,R,S,T,U,V,W,X,Y_ and _Z._

W.D.G: **Q,R,S,T,U,V,W,X,Y** __ _and_ **Z.**

Blu: Outstanding Gaster! You're on a roll!

W.D.G: [Chuckles] _Thank you, you're a very good teacher_.

Blu: Hehe, well lets take a small breather so that the knowledge you just learned can settle in.

W.D.G: _Very well but may I ask why you pulled me into the Void today? I mean I was in the middle of a new assignment for goodness sake!_

Blu: Eh, I can't control when it opens just where its going to be when it does.

W.D.G: _Alright that's understandable but what about Herman? She's probably very upset and scared right now._

Blu: [Sighs] Unfortunately I can't put you back there until you've completed your task, which is to learn the language of Hands.

W.D.G: [Sighs then suddenly thinks] _Hold on a moment, the prophecy states the I'm suppose to bare a son. It never really says how I'm suppose to do that_.

Blu: Ah, well about that. You're suppose to bare a son with the woman that you love but that can't happen until we're finished here.

W.D.G: _The woman that I -_ [Blushes as he catches on] _Ohhh... Wait, so are you saying we have to do it as soon as I return or do we get some time together first?_

Blu: Well; the second option seems more logical here, plus it makes more sense to spend time with her first if you catch my drift.

W.D.G: [Nods] _So how much more do I have to learn?_

Blu: Not much, you just need to learn how to speak in sentences the down side is that you have to stay here until you're fluent in Hands.

W.D.G: _Damn it! That could take years!_

Blu: Nah; a few days minimum, a month tops. Since you're a fast learner it should only take you at least a week maybe less.

W.D.G: _Thank goodness for that! I thought that I'd be stuck in the Void for years!_

Blu: Alright, resting time is over. Lets get started!

W.D.G: [Nods] _Yes sir!_

/3 days later/

{It had been quite a tough few days but Gaster was flying through like a rocket leaving the Hemisphere! Blu had been right to call him a fast learner, he hadn't expected Gaster to catch on this quickly so now it was time for a test!}

Blu: Alright Gaster, it's time for a surprise test. If you pass this I'll allow you to go back home, understand?

(Gaster nods)

Blu: Okay, wow me!

W.D.G: **Greetings, my name is W. and I am the Royal Scientist for King Asgore. My partner is Herman Riverwise and her vast knowledge is something to behold.**

 **Anyway, I wish for you to understand that I miss her dearly and would love to return to her. For I'm sure that she misses me as much as I do her.**

[Pauses] **How was that?**

Blu: I'm impressed Gaster, you really have come quite far since I first picked you up 3 days ago. Alright, I give you my permission to leave the Void plus I bestow upon you the ability to understand the ones you care for.

W.D.G: [Cheers happily] **Thank you Blu, this means so much to me. I hope Herman hasn't forgotten about me in the 3 days I've been gone**. [Chuckles lightly]

Blu: [Smacks his forehead as he remembers something] Oh! Stupid idiot! I completely forgot to tell you, time in the Void is slower than it is in the Underground.

W.D.G: [Frowns slightly] **So that means? What exactly?**

Blu: You haven't been missing for 3 days, you've been missing for... 3 months.

W.D.G: [Gapes in shock] **3 months? So 1 day here is equivalent to 1 month there?** [Sighs in defeat] **Herman probably thinks I'm dead by now! Damn it, why!?**

Blu: Like I always say; fate is a cruel mistress but worry not, I have a good feeling that Herman hasn't given up on you yet.

W.D.G: [Smiles] **Alright, I'm ready to go back. Will I be put back in the Lab or will I be taken back to Snowdin?**

Blu: Which one do you prefer?

W.D.G: **The Lab, I'm hoping that Herman still works for Asgore. If she does, she'll be there.**

Blu: Very well, prepare yourself this is gonna get crazy!

{After a few seconds the Void started to shake, the intensity would have made any human barf up their breakfast that's how intense this was. Moments later the tear appeared.}

Blu: ARE YOU READY!?

W.D.G: **YES!**

Blu: ON 3 YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO JUMP! READY!?

W.D.G: **READY!**

Blu: 1..! 2..! 3! GO!

{Without any hesitation Gaster jumped through the tear, the moment he did everything turned white.}

/

THUD!

W.D.G: [Blinks rapidly] **Okay firstly, oww! That hurt! And secondly what just happened? Everything went really white for a moment there...**

{Gaster muttered to himself before looking around, this place had changed! I mean there was cobwebs everywhere and it was darker in here than any Monster with physical eyes could handle without a flashlight!}

W.D.G: **Damn, she hasn't touched this place since I got sucked into the Void**. [Sighs] **Oh Herman; you silly, stubborn girl... I hope that you're still here.**

{Slowly; Gaster made his way to the door, gently tugging at the handle to open it. The door opened and the sudden bright light that hit him as soon as he did made him stumble in surprise. God, has the corridor lights always been so damn bright!?}

W.D.G: [Rubs his eye sockets and steadies himself] **Okay, that hurt my eyes! Then again I haven't seen physical light in 3 days, I shouldn't be so surprised that I was almost just blinded.**

{Shaking his head, Gaster took a look around the long hallway. It was empty. Now normally that wouldn't have been an issue, but right now? The emptiness just made him feel uneasy.

So he decided to check for the time, he searched for a clock but didn't run into one until he arrived at the Library. The clock read: 4:30pm. So that's why it was quite, everyone would have left to go on break.}

W.D.G: **There's only one place that I know that Herman would go and that's to the River Of Two Paths. Hold on Herman, I'm coming to get you.**

...


	7. Chapter Seven

**Undertale - (UT) [W. /Herman]**

 **Chapter: Seven** \- An Awkward Reunion!

/

Monday 22nd May;

The River Of Two Paths,

4:45pm.

/

...Herman's POV...

 _ **It's been 3 months since Wingding got sucked into the Void and I've been trying to move on but I can't. I feel like he's still out there, trapped within the walls of the vortex.**_

 _ **Everyone says that he's dead and I should just continue with life but I refuse to, he'd do the same for me if I had gotten sucked into the Void. I just pray that someday I'll get to see him again but until then I'll just have to be happy, for Wingding's sake**_.

[Sighs audibly] _**I miss you Gaster, I truly do. So please be safe!**_

...Normal POV...

{It was a beautiful Summers afternoon and Herman was sat at the edge of the River Of Two Paths. She placed her hand into the cool waters and playfully yet gracefully made the water ripple, sometimes this helped her to take her mind off of past troubles.}

H: [Sighs and smiles] It's nice to be out here alone, the peace really helps to calm my mind.

{At that exact moment Gaster finally arrived, he saw Herman sat there and smiled. He knew she'd be here, it was one of her favorite places to go after all.

He then took a step forward but stalled for a moment, was this really the best thing to do? Herman seemed to be content sat there on her own, was it wise to go over there after being gone for so long?}

W.D.G: [Thinks] _Come on Wingding get it together! If I don't act now, I'll never have the guts to do it again. So stop being an idiot and go over there!_

{With a sigh, Gaster slowly made his way over to Herman but once again stalled when he was a few steps away. How would she react? Would she scream? Would she even remember his name?}

W.D.G: [Thinks] _You're a chicken Gaster, a_ _CHICKEN!_ _She's right there for God's sake! Just tap her shoulder and say hello!_

{So once more Gaster made his way over to Herman but this time he managed to keep his nerve and sit down beside her, thank God she was too busy day dreaming to notice him there!}

W.D.G: [Gulps and thinks] _Here goes nothing_. [Quietly sighs before tapping her shoulder] **Herman?**

H: Hmm?

{Herman looked over to see whom had tapped her only to see the smiling face of Gaster look right back at her. The first thing she did was rub her eye sockets, was this a hallucination?

When he only blinked at her in reply did she realise that he was actually sitting right there.}

H: [Suddenly tears up] Wingding? Is it really you?

W.D.G: [Blinks in surprise before nodding happily] **Yes Herman, it's me.**

{By pure instinct Gaster had started using hand gestures to further translate what he was saying, this couldn't be anymore amazing!}

H: [Gently cups his right cheekbone] Look at you, you've been hurt you poor thing. But how are you alive? I didn't think one could survive being taken into the Void.

W.D.G: [Smiles] **It's a long story but I can tell you that it is possible to survive, it's just a very slim chance that you do.**

H: [Eyes furrow] Are you okay? You sound funny.

W.D.G: [Sighs sadly] **I didn't think you could understand me, I was a fool to think that it was possible!**

H: [Gasps] Hold up a moment! Wingding, are you speaking in Hands right now?

W.D.G: [Gapes at her but nods] **By God, she figured it out!**

H: [Longer gasp] You! You're The Man Who Speaks In Hands, it makes so much sense now!

W.D.G: [Laughs happily] **Thank goodness she figured that out, otherwise I would have been worried.**

H: Wingding! I've missed you so much!

{Herman then tackles Gaster to the ground, surprising him at first but then he chuckled as Herman continued to hug him. It was good to be able to be back home, he's missed this place quite a lot now that he thought about it.}

W.D.G: **I missed you too Herman**. [Smiles and gently wraps his arms around her back]

H: [Giggles] Hey Gaster, we never did finish what we started 3 months ago.

W.D.G: [Cocks head] **What do you mean?**

H: I'm sure you remember, it happened right before the trip to the Void.

W.D.G: [Blinks then blushes when he remembers] **Ohhhh, well I thought you said that wasn't intentional.**

H: [Sees him blushing] Ah, so you do remember. [Smiles gently] Want to continue where we left off?

W.D.G: [Blushes furiously] **W-What!? Are you sure that this is wise?**

H: [Leans down slightly] I've missed you...

{Before could attempt to say anything, Herman grabbed his jacket and hauled him into a passionate kiss. Gaster went a bright red as he stared at the face before him, this was really happening and all he could do was awkwardly stare at her in shock!}

W.D.G: [Thinks] _Oh sweet Mercy, I can't believe she's kissing me! This sensation; it's so odd, the first one was only brief but this one I can actually comprehend what I'm feeling. It's... Warm. Pleasantly warm._

{After a few minutes Gaster finally relaxed and melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her back before kissing her back. However it only lasted a few more seconds before Herman pulled away blushing.}

H: [Frowns slightly] I'm sorry Wingding, that was probably weird. It's just... I'm excited to have you back, I... [Sighs] I'm mmph!?

{Gaster had pulled her back into the kiss before she could finish her sentence, leaving her surprised and slightly embarrassed.}

W.D.G: [Smiles at her] **I understand, so please don't apologize. After all, I've missed you too.**

H: [Smiles back] So you're probably curious to learn what you've missed huh?

W.D.G: [Nods] **I am now that you brought it up.**

(The pair both sit up, off of the ground in which they were laying on previously.)

H: Okay, so this is what you missed...

...One Extra Lengthy Explanation Later...

H: So that's basically the long and short of it.

W.D.G: **Wow... That was quite a lot of things to happen in 3 months!**

H: Hehe, from that look I'm guessing that you're surprised by the amount of things we got done.

W.D.G: [Smiles and nods] **It's only a shame that you can't understand me.**

H: Knew it! [Giggles] To be honest I would have rather done it all by your side.

W.D.G: **Aww, that's sweet.** [Smiles and sighs] **I know you can't understand me but I might as well say it... I love you.**

H: [Stalls and looks at Gaster in awe] Wingding, you... You love me?

W.D.G: [Gapes in shock] **You understood that?**

H: Of course I - wait a second... I understood you!

W.D.G: [Still in shock] **Yes, I saw. Does this mean you can understand me?**

H: I... Think so. Only pieces are translating but I can understand you nevertheless.

W.D.G: **Herman! This is great news! Now I don't have to worry about the fact I'm speaking in Hands.**

H: I suppose but Wingding, if you're The Man Who Speaks In Hands then doesn't that mean you have to find a willing Monster to bare your son?

W.D.G: **It does yes but I think that I have an idea who to ask first**. [Smiles]

H: [Frowns] You do? Is she nice?

W.D.G: **She is and besides I believe you know her too**.

H: I do? Hmmm, well I don't have many female Monster friends so it could be one of them...

W.D.G: **No Herman, I know that this is kind of sudden so you don't have to decide now. But the Monster that I want to bare my son is...** [Blushes] **You.**

...

TBC

(Author's Note: Sorry if this fanfic is moving too fast, it's been a while since I last wrote a decent story. So I hope that you'll enjoy the rest of the story!)


End file.
